The Price of the Pillar
by Mako-clb
Summary: Lantis's thoughts on Hikaru and the Pillar system. anime based


Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. The amazing women of CLAMP do, and I don't mean any disrespect with this story. So, please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: This takes place just after Hikaru and Eagle emerge from the crown room unharmed in Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV series). I think it is episode 43 or 44. The story is told from Lantis's point of view.  
  


**The Price of the Pillar**  
by Corina "Mako" Borsuk

  
Please, let it be Eagle.

The moment the thought comes, I regret it. Eagle is my friend, and I would not wish the burden of being the Pillar on my worst enemy. And, yet, if the choice were mine to make, I could never choose Hikaru.

I shake my head slightly as I bend down to inspect the still form of Hikaru laying beside the equally still Eagle. The truth is, if the choice were mine, there would be no Pillar. It is a cruel and heartless system of leadership, not only for the people of Cephiro, but for the Pillar herself. Strange, when I think of the Pillar, I still think of Princess Emaraude. I remember her beautiful wide blue eyes, and the endless waves of golden tresses. Truly, she was the most beautiful woman in Cephiro. But, what I will never forget is her sad smile, for it was the same smile Zagato wore every time he looked at her.

I left when I finally realized the truth, that my brother had fallen in love with the Pillar and she with him. It was forbidden, for both of them. As Princess Emaraude's protector, I would have been forced to fight Zagato. I could not fight my brother. But, I think that even if I didn't have to fight him, I would have left anyway. I knew that there could be no happy ending to such a love. The Pillar of Cephiro doesn't only lead the country, she supports and sustains it with her will. All of her prayers and wishes must be directed toward the prosperity of Cephiro and the happiness and safety of her people. Her will alone eliminated disease. Her prayers brought life-giving sunshine and rain. Her wishes for peace kept invaders from entering the country. Princess Emaraude didn't just support Cephiro with her will, she created it. Every flower and tree grew by her design.

Such power, such control comes with a price. The Pillar must forever be thinking of Cephiro and its people, all of them. If she thinks of herself and her own desires, or prays for the happiness of one individual over that of others, then Cephiro will begin to crumble. The Pillar must concentrate all of her will on Cephiro exclusively. How can anyone ever be happy if they are never permitted to follow their own dreams and seek joy for themselves? How can those who love the Pillar be happy knowing that she is a prisoner of the very country she seeks to protect? If she truly loves her country, how can the Pillar choose to continue living, knowing that her own heart has betrayed and endangered them?

I told myself I was leaving so that I could find an alternative to the Pillar System and save Zagato and Princess Emaraude. If I am truthful with myself, I know that, while I did travel to seek a solution, I left because I could not bear to witness the tragic end I knew would come.

And, yet, even I did not understand the true suffering wrought by their forbidden love. I knew of the legend of the Magic Knights. I knew Princess Emaraude would call them from another world to end her life. But, never did I imagine they would be so young or that they would be asked, or rather forced, to fight without knowing the true reasons why. For truly, they were forced by Emaraude herself to end the life she could no longer bear to live because they could not return to their own world until the task was completed. When Guru Clef told me the truth of the Magic Knights, I cursed my brother and Emaraude for bringing such suffering to those once innocent girls. I say once because they forever lost that innocence fighting for Cephiro.

I bring my thoughts back to the task at hand long enough to confirm that neither Hikaru nor Eagle are seriously injured. In fact, both seem fine save for the fact that they are unconscious. Common sense tells me that I should take Eagle back to his room first. If he should regain consciousness before being confined, he may begin his one-man terrorism campaign again. I can't afford to risk the lives of the people here or the stability of the castle. I still pick up Hikaru first.

She looks so peaceful and innocent right now. She is not. As I said, Cephiro stole that innocence from her. And, now it seeks to steal her happiness and perhaps her very life by making her the next Pillar.

Hikaru cares deeply for Cephiro and its people. I have seen it in her eyes. Just as I have also seen the guilt she carries from killing Zagato and Princess Emaraude. If she is chosen, she will not refuse the position of Pillar. I know that because I know she will do whatever is in her power to save Cephiro. Though I have said nothing to Guru Clef, I believe that is how the Magic Knights returned here.

Only the Pillar or someone who has a strong enough will to become the Pillar could summon people from another world. But, what if the Magic Knights willed themselves back to Cephiro? Certainly they all have the will to do so, and I have seen enough to know that they fight to make amends for a wrong that is not their fault.

Yet, despite their dedication, if any of these girls become the Pillar, history would only repeat itself. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu cannot fulfill the role of Pillar because each has another world to care about, a world filled with family and friends. There are others here in Cephiro that they care for as well. It is no secret that Prince Ferio and Fuu have feelings for each other. And, Hikaru, she…she loves me.

How long before those feelings resulted in the legend of the Magic Knights coming true again? Even worse, what if the other Magic Knights are forced to kill one of their own? Fate has been cruel enough to them. Could their hearts survive such pain again? Would they want to?

Would Hikaru want them to suffer that?

No. She doesn't want anyone to suffer. No one but herself, perhaps.

I don't want anyone to suffer. But, at the rate Cephiro is disappearing, I don't have a choice. There must be a Pillar. Despite my best intentions, one has already been chosen.

As I lay Hikaru on her bed, I pray to whatever power there might be above the Pillar. I pray that if someone must suffer, please don't let it be Hikaru.

_The End_


End file.
